Wanheda
by EphinyAmazonWarrior
Summary: What happens after Lexa betrays Clarke? What happens when Clarke defies Lexa? Will their love shine through? What happens when a child appears?
1. Chapter 1: Wanheda

/ Sorry for all typos as i am on pain meds while writing this and all mistakes are mine own. see end for translation/

It had been a couple months since Clarke left everyone back at Arkadia. She couldn't face them not after what she had had been getting by the best she would avoid the grounders as much as possible. She would often visit a trading post to get supplies but that is it. She was pissed at Lexa for what she did to her. She put her trust into a woman who just up and betrayled her. She even killed Finn just to gain her trust. It was all for nothing. Lexa claimed she made it with her head but truth she never wanted to get both of their people out just hers. That is all the commander truly cared about. Clarke told herself that if she ever saw Lexa again she would give her hell and do exactly what she did to her. Lexa broke not only Clarke'e trust but her heart as well. She was walking in the forest like always when suddenly she was in a net that was up in the air. Her weapons fell to the ground.

"Shit "She said as she began to try to get out but couldn't.

She saw two men walk up to it with a smirk on the face.

"Well if it isn't the great Wanheda"One of the men said.

"Wanheda we have come to take you in by the orders of the heda" The other said.

Both men looked like they were from another clan of which Clarke didn't know. She rolled her eyes at them.

"Now we can do this the easy way where you are not harm or we can drag you in. Your choice Wanheda" THe other men said.

Clarke huffed as she listen to the men speak.

"What clan are you from?" She asked.

"Ai laik Roan kom Azgeda"He spoke.

"Fucking Ice nation"She moaned out "Fine but just so you know i will kill you if you dare to try anything of the sorts. I doubt Heda wants me harmed."

"There is a bounty on you"Roan said "Harmed or unharmd by the Azgeda"

The men began to lower the netting to the ground. Her weapons were to far away for her to reach. She could easily take the men but she had a beef with the Heda and she wanted to play it out. Once she was on the ground the men began to tied her hands up before they took the net off. Once she was tied up They removed the net and began to was only a couple of miles to Polis where the Heda was at. She went with them wthout much of a fight. Though they had to gag her because she won't shut up. Once they got to the capitol they took her straight up to the tower where the heda was. The guards open the door and the men knelt as the Heda rose.

"Heda we have Wanheda for you" Roan said as her present Clarke.

Lexa notice that Clarke had change since she last saw her. Her hair had red in it and she had scars along her arms. Her clothing wasn't of skaikru but grounders instead. She had a minor brusie on her face.

"I told you i wanted her unharmed" Lexa said.

"We have a minor issue that was resolved Heda" Roan said.

Lexa went to remove the gag from Clarke's soon as it was removed she spit on the commander's face. Lexa seemed shocked at Clarke did this.

"You wanted the Wanheda well now you have her"She yelled at her as she went to lunge for her.

The guards pulled her back. Lexa ordered them to place her in one of the rooms with guards at the door. Clarke yelled at her as they were taking her away.

" I will kill you "Clarke yelled at her "You crazy bitch"

Lexa knew this was all coming as she had hurt Clarke the last time they saw her. She ordered for her to be brought in so that the Azgeda queen couldn't kill her and take her power. Clarke didn't know this but Lexa was still protecting her even when she had left her and her people.

NOTES

Ai laik Roan kom Azegada= I am Roan from ice nation

Heda= Commander

Wanheda= Commander of death


	2. Chapter 2: Komgeda

vv/ All mistakes are my own/

Lexa knew this was all coming as she had hurt Clarke the last time they saw her. She ordered for her to be brought in so that the Azgeda queen couldn't kill her and take her power. Clarke didn't know this but Lexa was still protecting her even when she had left her and her people.

"Heda i was hoping since i brought her back that my ban maybe lifted" Roan spoked to her.

"Very well but if you so much of touch her again i will make sure your death is slow and painful"Lexa said to him.

Roan nodded and left the room. Lexa walked over to her balcony and looked out. She had twelve clans to be in charge of and was thinking about making Skaikru the thirteenth. She knew that most won't approve of it but they weren't the heda she was. They had to follow her orders no matter what. When she walked about in Titus was there. She wasn't in the mood to speak with him.

"Leave me now" She said to him.

He was going to protest but he nodded and left. Meanwhile Clarke was just put in a room that was fit for a queen or a king. It was huge and had candles everywhere. Clarke swore Lexa had a thing for candles. She had them literally everywhere. The bed had white furr covering it. It looked like Lexa was perparing for Clarke's arrival. There were fresh clothes for her to wear on the bed.

"Go figure" Clarke said.

Clarke was not going to give in to Lexa no matter how much she kissed her ass. All Clarke cared about was making feel the pain she felt. There was a knock at her door.

"Fuck off"She said to whoever maybe there.

The doors opens and she sighed. It was Titus. He came in and shut the doors.

"Wanheda your presence is required at tonights Coalition meeting." He spoke.

"Yeah well too bad cause i am not going" She said back.

" I wasn't asking" He said " I was telling you. Be ready in ten minutes or you will go like that."

"Fine then leave me so i can get ready" She replied back.

Titus left but two chamber maids came in.

"What the hell do you want?" She spoke to them.

She knew only a few of the grounders spoke english. She didn't expected them to understand her.

"We are here to get you ready Wanheda" One of the girls replied in a shaky voice.

clarke sighed at them.

"You have five minutes then you leave" She said back in a order like manner.

They nodded as they began to get her ready for tonght. They washed her hair and then braided it. They put her in a dress and the put the black eyes make up on. They stood up and left. Clarke went to look in the hair was blonde with hints a red in it. She looked like a dolled up warrior. She hated this. Whatever Lexa was going to say Clarke wasn't going to accept anything. She didn't owe anything to Lexa nor her own people. There came another knock on the door. In came Titus.

"Wanheda it is time" He said to her.

Clarke just walked out in front of him not evening saying so much of a word. She was walking down the long narrow hallway to the throne chambers. The doors opened for her and she walked in looking so fierce. The other ambassdors from the other nations where standinng there. Many didn't like the fact that she was there. She was only brought there not even an hour ago and yet here she is. Clarke gave them a look that said try anything i dare you. Once Lexa walked in everyone but Clarke knelt down to bow to her. Lexa walked over to her throne and stood there.

"Rise" Lexa said to them all.

They all began to rise up and looked at her. Lexa choose to speak english to them all instead of their native tongue.

" I have called you all here to tell you about the thirteenth clan. " Lexa said " Clarke i want your people to join us. I want Skaikru to become an clan."

Clarke walked over to her. Titus went to intercept her but Lexa held head hands up.

"Hod op Titus" Lexa said to him.

Titus stop in his tracks while Clarke continued to stop just short of Lexa. She was looking Lexa straight in the eyes.

"Skaikru will never agree to this." Clarke said "You can shove your komgeda up your ass Heda"

The others began to shout at her for talking to Heda like that.

"Heda are you going to let her speak to you like that" Titus said to Lexa.

"Klark kom skaikru you will show me some respect!"Lexa said shouted.

" I don't have to show you aren't my Heda." Clarke said to her " You are nothing to me. Tell me something Lexa"

"Em pleni!" Lexa shouted as she wasn't too sure what Clarke would say with everyone there.

NOTES

Em pleni= enough

Klark kom Skaikru= Clarke from Sky people

HEda= commander

Hod op = Stop

Wanheda= Commander of death


	3. Chapter 3: Lashes

vEm pleni!" Lexa shouted as she wasn't too sure what Clarke would say with everyone there.

"Can't handle what i am going to say to you?" Clarke said not backing down.

"Leave us now" Lexa commanded "We will begin again tomorrow night."

Everyone bowed as they left.

"Titus you as well"Lexa ordered him.

He was going to protest but he back down. Once Titus left Lexa looked at Clarke again.

"Clarke you can't disrespect me in front of my people." Lexa said " I won't allow it."

"Do you really think i care what you will allow or not?"Clarke said " I haven't forgave you for what you did to my people. I will never forgive you for leaving us. For making me kill everyone in that mountain."

"We all have to make tough choices Clarke." Lexa said.

"And what would your people think when they find out you let your people burn at Ton Dc?"Clarke said "What would they think of the great Heda then?"

"You wouldn't tell them" Lexa said.

"You wanna bet?" Clarke said "Try me"

"I didn't want to come to this but you give me no choice" Lexa said "Guards"

The guards came in.

"Bring her to the town center at once and tie her up"Lexa said " Your people should be waiting"

The guards did what they were told to do. Clarke was tied to a post with her arms to the side of her. She looked up to see Kane and her mother as well as some of the guards there. Lexa came walking in like she owned the place. Well she pretty much did because she was the Heda.

"Klark kom Skaikru for your defiance you will be given ten lashes." Lexa said.

Lexa looked around and smirked when she saw Clarke's people there. Abby wanted to stop this but Kane held her back. He whispered something in her ear and she stop trying to get to Clarke. Abby had to leave as she didn't want to see this. There was nothing they could do to stop it. Kane was invited to become the 13th clan and he had accepted it. Lexa nodded to one of the guards and he swung his arm back and then forward. The whip stung Clarke as it hit her. She wasn't about to scream. She wasn't going to give into the pain. She suffered through that for nine more times before Lexa spoke.

"Em Pleni" Lexa said to the guard.

The guard stop what he was about to do and put the whip to the side. Lexa knew Clarke was in pain because she herself had been right where Clarke was in the past. She had the guards take Clarke back to her room. She knew Clarke was going to be painful. Kane walked up to her.

"Heda what of this alliance between us and you?" Kane spoke.

"Come to my chambers and we will discuss it" Lexa spoke at she headed back to her chambers.

Kane had found Abby and together they went up to the chambers. The guards opened the door and when they walked in they had bowed to Lexa. Lexa motioned for them to rise.

" I see you unlike Clarke have accepted the komgeda" Lexa said to them.

"Yes we agree to become the 13th clan as long as you keep your word on keeping us safe from the ice nation." Kane spoke to her.

"Sha i will do that like i said. " Lexa nodded.

She turned to Abby.

"Clarke is in her chambers and is in need of your help." Lexa said " I will bring you to her. Kane feel free to walk around outside or just wait in here."

Lexa turned and began to walk out. Abby followed her. She was angry with Lexa for harming her daughter and really wanted to punch her. After a minute Lexa stopped in front of a room.

"Open the doors and leave us"She ordered the guards.

They opened the door and left them. Abby was the first one to go in and Lexa followed her. Clarke was laying on the bed on her stomach. She turned her head to see her mom and Lexa there. She went to sit up and was in a lot of pain.

"Mom why are you here?" Clarke said to her.

"I came with Kane to accept the alliance" Abby said."Lexa i need rags and something you might have to help wth her pain."

Lexa walked over to a dresser and pulled out a kid. She brought it to Abby, Abby took it from her and open it up. The kit had rags, a vial of something Abby didn't know, and some other instruments. Abby lifted up the vial.

"What is in this?" Abby asked.

"Give it to Clarke to help with the pain. " Lexa said as she looked at Clarke.

There was two sides of Lexa. One was a fearless commander. The other side no one got to see. This side of her was a caring one. Since she became Heda her other side was never out until she met Clarke and it resurfaced.

" i don't want her here" Clarke spoke.

"Clarke just drink this and let me help" Abby said to her daughter.

Abby handed her the vial to drink. Clarke took and the effects of it seem to work quickly. The burning turned to more of annoying ache. She then looked to Lexa.

" Clarke " Lexa started to say but then just pulled her into a kiss.

She kissed her right in front of her mother. After a moment Clarke pulled away and just looked at Lexa.

"Clarke i love you but i had to make an example of you." Lexa said " If I didn't then the people wouldn't listen to me. There would be an uprising. I can't let that happen."

NOTES

Em Pleni - Enough

Heda - Commander

Komgeda - Coalition/ alliance

Klark kom skaikru - Clarke from sky people.


	4. Chapter 4 : Child

Clarke i love you but i had to make an example of you." Lexa said " If I didn't then the people wouldn't listen to me. There would be an uprising. I can't let that happen."

Clarke couldn't trust what she was saying. Not again.

"Get away from me Heda" Clarke said to her.

Those words stung Lexa to her core.

"I will not leave your side" Lexa said " Clarke.. I…..I was in your spot once. I was beaten before for defying the heda at the time. I had no choice in the matter."

" That is where you are wrong" Clarke said " You could have looked passed it. You could have let it slide"

" And what about what Finn did? Should i have let him off with a warning as well?" Lexa said angrily.

"Girls please " Abby final spoke up.

" There is a meeting tonight among the clans. " Lexa said " You will be there and it is not an option."

Lexa turned and walked out of the room.

"Clarke" Abby said.

"No mom" Clarke said "Don't tell me to forgive her. She left all of our people to die in that wants my forgiveness then she was to earn it. "

Abby just glared at her. Abby finished up with her wound and stood. She walked over to the dresser to find something for Clarke to wear. She came back with a trike pant suit. She helped her daughter into it. The vial had helped a lot with her didn't hardly feel anything right now. Once she was dressed the guards have come for them. The doors opened and they walked out. They all walked into the throne room where Kane and the other was.

" Skaikru will become the thirteenth clan." Lexa said

" Heda the azgeda queen will not stand for this" One said

" Will you come with me to speak over here" Lexa said as she walked to the balcony.

The man followed.

" I have a message for your queen " She said.

Lexa kicked the man off the tower. He fell to his death.

"Anyone else have an problem with my choice?" Lexa said.

They all shook their heads. Lexa motion for Kane to step forward. He did.

" You will receive the mark of the komgeda" Lexa said.

When she said that a man came forward with a red hot iron. Kane gave him his arm and was given the mark. She nodded to them as the man was done.

"Skaikru will follow the rules like everyone else. We live with each other. " Lexa spoke.

They all bowed to her. Clarke refused to do so but was pulled down my her mother. Lexa told everyone to leave but Clarke. Once the room was empty and it was just her and Clarke, Lexa went to stopped just short of her and went to her knees.

"Klark come skaikru, I Leska kom trikru swear fealty to you. I vow to treat your needs as my people as my own." Lexa said looking up at her.

Clarke glared and turned away. She left Lexa without so much of a word. After a moment Lexa rose to her feet. She was going to get Clarke to come back to her no matter what. She wasn't about to lose her again. She can't. She loved her to much for that. Clarke walked back to her room but she could hear footsteps behind her. She turned into her room as did the others.

"Klark" a unfamiliar voice said to her.

When she turned around it was a small child who looked alot like Lexa.

"Why you not like mommy?" The small child said.

"Mommy?" Clarke said looking at her.

"Kira" Lexa yelled "Where are "

She stopped when she saw the child and Clarke together. Lexa didn't know what to do at that moment. She wanted to leave because this wasn't how she wanted Clarke to find out about her child. She slowly began to walk out of the room hoping both of them didn't notice her. Her daughter turned and saw her. She ran over to her.

"Mommy!" Kira said " I missed you"

Lexa knelt down and picked up her daughter.

" You did? Mommy had some work to do. " Lexa said talking to the child softly.

"You all done know?" Kira asked her.

"Mommy has one more thing to do then i will be done." Lexa said.

Lexa called one of the chamber maids over. She told them to not let her out of their sight and to leave them be for a while. She imagines that Clarke might have a lot of questions for her. She told the guards unless her daughter is harmed or sick to not disturb them right now. Lexa closed the doors as she turned to see Clarke.

"Clarke" Lexa said " I didn't want you to find out like this."

"You had a child this entire time and never once mentioned it?" Clarke said looking at her.

Lexa nodded to her.

"Why keep it a secret from me?" Clarke said "Why hide her?"

"Why do you think?" Lexa said "What do you think my enemies would do if they found out i have a child? Look at what the azgeda did to my first love. Do you think i want that to happen to my child?"

"You could have told me when we first met" Clarke said " I wouldn't have told anyone and you know that. "

"What was i supposed to say? Hi I am Lexa and i have a daugher?" Lexa said " Not many know of her or that she is my daughter. "

"So now you have a daughter" Clarke said more calmly.

"Yes i have a child. Not many Heda's do" Lexa said "Titus frowned upon it as he does many things. Even you "

She turned to face her. She walked over to her and kissed her. She was wanting to do that for a while now but she had been so pissed at her. Seeing her with the child melted Clarke's cold heart. Clarke pulled back and looked at her.

" I accept your fealty Lexa" Clarke said " You screw this up and that is it. I will walk right out of here like you are nothing to me."

" I won't screw it up." Lexa said.

NOTES

Komgeda = Coalition

Skaikru = sky people

Heda= Commander

Azgeda= ice nation


	5. Chapter 5 : Kira

**Please excuse all mistakes as they are my own. I am on pain medication as i write these chapters. As always feed back is welcomed!**

" I accept your fealty Lexa" Clarke said " You screw this up and that is it. I will walk right out of here like you are nothing to me."

" I won't screw it up." Lexa said.

Lexa was happy for once that Clarke accepted her fealty. She knew that the slightest mistake and she will lose Clarke again and she didn't want that to happen. Not was going to do everything she could to make it right. That kiss said everything she really need to know on how Clarke felt about her. That kiss told her that she stil cared for her. Loved her even.

"When did…...How did…..Is the father in the picture?" Clarke said looking at her.

She shook her head.

"The father is dead. It happen a few years before you came here. She is only three years old." Lexa said. "It was after Costia's death and i think you know the rest."

" She is three? But she is so advanced" Clarke said.

" She has the best teachers and plus she has me as a mother" Lexa said with a smile on her face.

Clarke couldn't help but grin seeing Lexa smile. A smile she has long forgotten in her rage to hurt her. Now she can't do that. Not when there is now a child in Lexa's life. She had an urge now to protect both Lexa and the child. She didn't know why but she just did.

" Is she like you?" Clarke asked,

"She is nightblood yes." Lexa said " She will started training when she is five for a chance to be the next Heda at my death"

"Lexa do you ever stop talking about your death?" Clarke asked.

"Depends do you ever do something for you and not your people?" Lexa asked back.

Both girls laughed some.

" Lexa you are a mother" Clarke said "Didn't really picture you as a mothering type"

" Well i am " Lexa said "Clarke i am sorry you were given lashes. I had no say in the matter"

" Just don't let it happen again or that will be your last mistake" Clarke said with a smirk.

Lexa blinked at her. Was she really telling the heda what she can and can't do?

"Clarke…" Lexa started to say before being disturbed by a knock.

Lexa opened the doors/

"Heda it is Kira" The chamber maid said.

"What of her?" Lexa spoke.

Clarke came to Lexa's side.

"She was playing outside and she fell off one of the walls. She won't stop crying" She said.

"Bring me to her now" Lexa said with her heda tone.

She brings them outside to where the girl was laying and went to pick her up.

"Lexa let me check her out before you move her" Clarke said kneeling beside the child.

Clarke began to look her over from head to toe. She was making sure that the child wasn't to badly harmed in the fall.

" Lexa she has a broken arm. " Clarke said " I Can fix it but you need to get Abby and take Kira inside carefully "

Lexa nodded as she sent a guard to find Abby. She carefully picked her daughter up and went inside. They brought he to Lexa's room. Lexa placed her carefully on the laid her head on the pillow and looked at Clarke.

"Lexa breathe okay? Just talk to her and calm her down." Clarke said as Abby arrived.

"Mom we need something for a splint " Clarke told her.

"Shhh.. Sweetie you are going to be okay" Lexa said soothing her.

Clarke and Abby found something they could use as a splint, It was a small knife. Abby wrapped cloth around it so it would be sligtly less harmful.

"Lexa i am going to give her something to help with the pain okay?" Abby said.

" Do it" Lexa said holding Kira's good hand in here.

Abby jab a reaper stick into the child's neck. They waited for her to fall under the effects of the medicines. Once the child was asleep Clarke and ABby began to set her bones by snapping them back into place. Abby held the blade so it was supporting Kira's arm while Clarke wrapped a cloth tightly around it. When they were okay with it they laid the arm on the child's stomach.

"Lexa is she…." Abby began to say.

"Yes mom she is Lexa's daughter"Clarke said.

Abby just looked so confused right now. Lexa was still a child herself and she has a daughter. She was trying to wrap her head around this all.

"Abby please keep this a secret from everyone." Lexa spoke to her.

" Why didn't you just say so?" Abby said.

"I have to keep her safe from those who wish to harm me. " Lexa said " If i were to die the Indra or Lincoln would take her in as their own."

"Lexa you have a kid" Abby said again.

"Clarke i think your mom is broken" Lexa said looking at Clarke.

"Mom she has a daughter don't make it more complicated then it really is okay?" Clarke said.

Abby just stood there.

"Lexa, Kira needs to keep this on for a month " Clarke said " Don't let her take it off for any reason. She is okay to bathe with it as long as she doesn't get it too wet. And you might need to give her that stuff that was in the vial to help with her pain she might have. Other than that she will be okay."

HEda= Commander


End file.
